The present invention relates to showers.
It has been proposed to incorporate into a shower infra red and/or ultraviolet radiation sources. Such an arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,598, DE No. 3,500,367, DE No. 331,740, GB No. 2,020,970, AU No. 252,062. All of these prior proposals are, however, unsatisfactory as regards the general mounting of the radiation sources and the provision for access to permit replacement and servicing whilst maintaining the sources sealed from the shower.